Happy Marriage? (Remake)
by Gygit93
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yg selama 22 thn nyaris tak punya pacar harus menyimpan rahasia kalau dia sambilan sebagai hostes demi mengembalikan hutang Ayahnya. Mendadak Yunho muncul. Dia presdir perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dan melunasi hutang tersebut dengan imbalan Jaejoong harus menikah dengannya. Apakah Yunho akan mempertahankan pernikahanya dengan Jaejoong jika obsesinya sudah tercapai?
1. Chapter 1

**REPOST LAGI SOALNYA KEMARIN DI HAPUS SAMA ADMIN FFN-NYA KAYANYA. CHAPTER 2 AKAN SEGERA MENYUSUL TUNGGU SAJA!**

**Title : ****Happy Marriage? (Remake)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong yang selama 22 tahun nyaris tak punya pacar harus menyimpan rahasia kalau dia sambilan sebagai hostes demi mengembalikan hutang Ayahnya. Namun, mendadak Yunho muncul. Dia presdir perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dia menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan yang dapat menguntungkannya maupun Jaejoong, yaitu dengan melunasi hutang tersebut dengan imbalan Jaejoong harus menikah dengannya. Setelah menikah mereka mulai menjalani kehidupan sebagai pengantin baru walau dirahasiakan dari kantor.

Apakah Yunho akan mempertahankan pernikahanya dengan Jaejoong jika obsesinya sudah tercapai?

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

"Junsu-ya, gimana _namja_ kemarin?"

"Yang itu? Payah! Belum selesai, dia pulang!"

"Aah, sudah kuduga. _Namja-namja_ yang datang _gokon_ memang standar, ya."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan ketika kedua temanku yang heboh itu lagi-lagi membicarakan _namja_. Aku tak habis pikir dengan kedua temanku itu. Mereka hampir tiap minggu mengikuti _gokon_ tapi, tak satupun _namja_ yang mereka kencani setelah itu. Mereka malah selalu mengeluh ini-itu pada setiap _namja_ yang mereka temui.

"Kalian tidak bisa bilang begitu karena tiap minggu ikutan _gokon_. Memangnya tidak punya pacar salah, ya? Lelaki kan cuma bikin repot." Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi wajah mereka kumasukkan satu suap nasi ke dalam mulutku, "Tidak perlu harus terbebani di setiap langkah…"

"YAH! Bisa-bisanya bilang begitu? Kalau kata-kata itu keluar setelah kau punya banyak pengalaman pahit dalam percintaan, aku bisa mengerti. Padahal, selama 22 tahun kau tidak punya pacar, kan?"

"Sakit! Su-ie, sakit tahu!" Junsu melampiaskan kekesalannya di kedua pipiku. Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang berada di kantin kantor saat ini, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencubit pipiku. Untungnya ada Ki Bum yang langsung bergerak cepat melepaskan tangan Junsu.

"Dasar! Kenapa kau jadi mati rasa begitu, sih?" Masih dengan sisa-sisa kekesalannya ia kembali berkata padaku dengan sinis dan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut pedas Junsu barusan berhasil membuat kedua mataku membulat dan menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang sedang mengusap-usap pipiku yang masih berdenyut akibat tarikan tangan Junsu tadi, "A… Aku tidak mati rasa, kok! Aku mau saja punya pacar. Asalkan dia tinggi, perhatian, sangat baik, dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"_Namja_ seperti itu sudah pasti laku, tahu! Dasar bodoh!" Ujar Junsu dan Ki Bum kompak dengan pandangan mendelik padaku.

"Tidak perlu _namja_ _oke_, _namja_ biasa juga boleh. Soalnya, kalau dia _namja_ _oke_ dan lajang, aku malah jadi berpikir dia bermasalah." Belaku pada mereka.

"Kau bisa saja bilang begitu tapi, gimana kalau presdir kita? Kau tidak mau mengubah pandanganmu?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku tanda tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang di layangkan Ki Bum barusan, "Memangnya presdir kita seperti apa, sih?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu?" Sontak Junsu dan Ki Bum memperlihatkan ekspresi tak percaya.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah ketika berpasang-pasang mata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja kami. Sepertinya mereka terganggu. Dengan terpaksa akupun menundukkan kepalaku berkali-kali pada mereka untuk meminta maaf atas keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua temanku yang malah tak menghiraukan sekitarnya.

Setelah keadaan mulai kembali normal aku lalu menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali, "I…itu soalnya aku tidur waktu upacara penerimaan karyawan…" Sesalku.

"Parah… padahal dia keren." Tanggap Ki Bum menyayangkan.

"Tunggu! Aku punya fotonya." Junsu mengambil ponselnya dalam tas.

"Lihat, dong!" Karena penasaran aku kemudian menggeser posisi dudukku mendekati Junsu. Namun, sebelum aku berhasil melihatnya, Junsu sudah langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari pandanganku, "Tidak, ah! Bisa repot kalau kau mengubah sudut pandangmu!" Ujarnya lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam tas.

Jika ini dalam komik mungkin akan muncul sudut empat siku-siku di atas keningku saking kesalnya.

"Begitu? Tapi tidak masalah, kan?" Junsu mengacuhkanku. Aku tahu ia pura-pura tak mendengar omonganku dan malah sibuk memainkan sedotan dalam minumannya.

Pacar… Jujur saja, aku tidak punya waktu untuk cari pacar. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku tidak punya impian soal _namja,_ karena aku sambilan sebagai _hostes_ untuk bayar utang karena usaha _Appa_ bangkrut sedangkan _Eomma_ kabur meninggalkan kami. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah yang dicintai almarhum _Halmeoni_. Di lain pihak, bekerja sebagai _hostes_ membuat impianku terhadap _namja_ memudar. Ya… mana mungkin aku bisa punya pacar kalau berada di lingkungan seperti itu, kan.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" Bibirku dengan otomatis melengkungkan senyuman bisnis kepada seorang pelanggan yang baru saja datang ke pub tempatku bekerja sambilan sebagai _hostes_.

Eits… kalian jangan salah sangka dulu padaku. Pekerjaanku sebenarnya hanyalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa di sebuah perusaan komoditas Jung. Aku terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan sebagai _hostes_ karena _Appa_ tidak bisa membayar hutang kepada pemilik pub ini.

Aku sungguh sangat membenci dengan pekerjaanku sebagai hostes ini. Selama 4 jam aku harus melayani _namja-namja_ hidung belang. Belum lagi mau tidak mau aku harus memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Ya, sedikit terbuka karena aku menolak keras ketika mereka menyuruhku untuk memakai pakaian terbuka. Dan bibirku harus selalu tersenyum pada para pelanggan. Senyum yang hanya aku ukir di bibir saja bukan di hati. Namun dibalik itu semua aku merasa bersyukur karena aku hanya menemani mereka minum saja tidak lebih. Jadi, aku selalu di jaga oleh dua orang bodyguard yang selalu ada didekatku jika aku sedang melayani _namja-namja_ menjijikan itu.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Aku meletakkan gelas kaca yang berisi _wine_ kemudian menolehkan kepalaku pada Ji Min.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kau dipanggil tamumu, di tempat kerja sebelumnya, ya? Tamu kelas atas, lho!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku pada Ji Min yang masih berdiri di sampingku. Aku tidak pernah kerja di tempat lain siapa, ya?

Aku bangkit dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang _VVIP_ di mana tamu yang Ji Min sebutkan tadi berada.

"Maaf menung…gu."

Deg

Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar saat melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam seperti musang. Hidungnya mancung, rahangnya terlihat tegas, bibirnya penuh dengan bentuk menyerupai hati, kulitnya sungguh sangat eksotis dengan warna coklat tannya. Dan auranya terasa sangat berwibawa.

Huwaa! Apa dia salah tempat? Jangan –jangan dia nyasar ke sini?

"Kakimu tidak sakit terus berdiri seperti itu?" Aku tersentak saat suara beratnya tertangkap oleh pendengaranku. Aku tersenyum kikuk kemudian menghampirinya.

Setelah mendudukkan tubuhku di sampingnya aku mengambil sebuah botol wine yang memang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Maaf, mau kutuangkan?" Akhirnya setelah mengendalikan diri kutunjukan senyum bisnis yang selalu otomatis terukir di bibirku ini.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku yang sedang menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas yang sudah di isi es batu.

"Apa?" Tanyaku dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibir.

Set

_Refleks_ aku langsung memundurkan kepalaku ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Matanya yang seperti musang itu menatap mataku intens membuat wajahku sedikit memanas karena di pandang seperti itu.

"Berhentilah jadi hostes dan kembalilah ke kehidupanmu semula karena yang kau lakukan ini tak punya arti apa-apa." Ujarnya datar.

Apa-apaan tamu ini?

"A…anda bicara apa? Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Dengan suara bergetar aku bertanya pada _namja_ di depanku ini.

"Kubilang, kau tak perlu terus bekerja menjual diri seperti ini hanya untuk sedikit uang!" Nada bicaranya masih terdengar datar bahkan lebih datar dari yang tadi.

"Uang yang kuterima tidak sesedikit itu lagi pula-"

"Kalau sekarang kutaruh uang ratusan juta _won_ di depan matamu, pandanganmu akan berubah, kan? Itulah harga diri dari pekerjaan ini."

Draaak

Pyaaash

Aku berdiri dan menyiramkan segelas wine pada wajahnya. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat menahannya agar tak lepas kendali dan memukul wajahnya yang tampan itu tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Jaejoo- huwa apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ma-maafkan kami, Tuan Jung!" Manajer yang baru datang langsung menghampiri _namja_ kurang ajar di depanku ini dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu, padahal kau sama sekali tak mengenalku? Aku bekerja di sini dengan alasan tertentu! Aku tak pantas diremehkan olehmu! Pasti kau tak punya sesuatu yang ingin kau lindungi, kan? Makanya kau bisa meremehkan orang lain. Kaulah yang tidak punya harga diri! Pulang dan jangan kembali lagi!" Cecarku yang tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi.

_Namja_ itu bangkit berdiri. Dia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang, "Oke, aku pulang dan tidak akan datang lagi." Kemudian dengan angkuh dia berbalik pergi dari hadapanku.

"Maafkan kami! Maafkan kami!" Manajer masih terus saja membungkukkan tubuhnya pada _namja_ itu sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Tak tak tak tak

Dengan sekuat tenaga jari-jariku menekan _keyboard_ komputer dengan brutal. Emosiku pasti akan meledak jika teringat tentang kejadian kemarin malam. Gara-gara _namja_ brengsek itu aku dipecat dari kerja sambilanku. Aakh! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Yang benar saja aku harus cari kerja sambilan lain! Pokoknya aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang itu!

"Jaejoong-_sshi_!"

Tak…

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku saat Tuan Lee memanggil namaku.

"Ya, Tuan Lee?"

"Kau sedang apa? Kau dipanggil ke ruang Presdir sekarang."

Apa?

Ada apa, ya?

Ketahuan kalau aku sambilan?

Tapi, tidak mungkin karena itu…

"Permisi!"

"Masuklah."

Deg

Suara ini!

Sial aku mungkin masih dendam pada _namja_ itu hingga suara beratnyapun masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Dengan gerakkan pelan aku membuka pintu di depanku ini.

"Terima kasih atas pelayananmu yang baik kemarin, Kim Jaejoong…"

Deg

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, hah?" _Refleks_ kakiku mundur ke belakang hingga membentur pintu.

"Karena aku presdir di sini kau melarangku datang, jadi aku memanggilmu ke sini."

"Apa? Presdir?" Tanyaku dengan wajah _shock_.

"Jung Yunho. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengenali wajah Presdir sendiri."

Mustahil!

Berarti, aku sudah menyiram wajah presdirku?

Tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar. Entah kenapa perasaanku sungguh tak enak saat ini.

"Eh… a-apa saya dipecat? Ka-karena melakukan itu?" Aku sungguh takut kalau-kalau dia memanggilku ke sini untuk memecatku atau lebih parahnya menuntutku ke pengadilan. Aish! lupakan yang terakhir.

"Pecat? Aku memanggilmu bukan karena itu. Tapi-"

"WAAAAAH! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Nyonya Kim sewaktu muda!"

"KYAAAA!" Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ tua memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Siapa kakek ini?" Jeritku pada _namja_ mata musang yang hanya berdiri diam melihat aku dan kakek aneh ini.

"Ketua, sudah kubilang tunggu di sebelah." Ujarnya datar tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menolongku.

"KETUA!" Tubuhku ikut tersentak saat _namja_ itu berteriak memanggil kakek ini yang ia sebut ketua.

.

.

.

"Balas budi pada nenekku?" Ujarku masih tak mengerti dengan omongan kakek gendut di depanku ini.

"Benar! Aku keturunan pelayan keluarga Kim yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan. Di masa-masa berat selepas perang pun beliau tetap memperhatikanku. Berkat beliaulah aku bisa mendirikan perusahaanku ini. Aku juga pernah bersikap tak tahu diri dengan menyimpan kekaguman pada beliau. Dan sekarang cucu Nyonya Kim mengalami kesulitan harusnya aku lebih cepat. Jadi, aku punya saran, bagaimana jika kami membayar hutang kalian? Sebagai balas budi Nyonya Kim."

"Tidak perlu…"

"Tapi, ada satu syarat!" Kakek itu memotong ucapanku sebelum aku menyelesaikannya. Jadi aku terpaksa harus mendengarkan omongannya sampai selesai.

"Aku ingin kau… menikah dengan cucuku, Yunho."

"ME…"

"Tenang saja, ketua! Maksudku _Harabeoji_! Akan kuperlihatkan kalau aku dan Jaejoongie akan membentuk keluarga yang luar biasa! Karena itu masa depan Jung Corporation serahkan padaku!"

Rohku seperti tercabut dengan paksa. Tubuh dan mulutku tak bisa bergerak saat _namja_ di sampingku ini dengan kurang ajarnya merengkuh pinggangku erat. Dan tanpa persetujuanku iapun langsung menyetujui pernikahan yang baru terlontar dari mulut kakek Jung itu.

"Iya. Dengan begitu Nona Jaejoong pun akan jadi bagian keluarga kita…" Ujar kakek itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca saking terharunya.

.

.

.

Brak

"AKU TIDAK BISA TERIMA! INI TIDAK ADIL!" Setelah sadar dari keterkejutanku aku langsung menjerit histeris dan menggebrak meja dengan keras pada _namja_ di depanku yang tengah menunjukan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Seumur hidup kau tidak akan sanggup membayar hutang 800 juta dengan sambilan begitu. Tapi kau bilang tidak bisa terima?"

"Bukan begitu! Bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

"A-aku ingin menikah… dengan orang yang kusukai!" Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memanas saat mengucapkan kata yang sungguh sangat memalukan menurutku.

"Kalau begitu, jatuh cinta saja padaku!"

Ctik

Sudut empat suku-suku yang bersimpangan muncul di atas kepalaku saat mendengar omongan _namja_ kurang ajar yang dengan lancangnya berbicara seperti itu pada seorang gadis.

"Bukan begitu!" Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri ketika melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menyeramkan dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Tidak adil? Hmm, benar bagaimana mungkin di mata pak tua itu nilaiku yang seorang presdir sama dengan gadis egois dan kikir! Benar-benar tidak adil! Aku setuju denganmu!"

Glek

Aku menelan ludahku susah saat ia melayangkan kalimat yang mengintimidasiku.

"Kemarin kau bilang aku tidak punya sesuatu yang berharga… Padahal aku juga punya sesuatu yang tak ingin kuserahkan. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menerima pernikahan ini. Semalam saat bertemu denganmu aku berpikir kalau mungkin bisa berpasangan denganmu yang sama-sama punya sesuatu yang ingin dipertahankan. Tapi, aku bisa apa kalau kau bersikeras membayar hutang Ayahmu yang mustahil bisa dikembalikan."

Benar juga, keuntungannya besar jika kami bersama.

Demi _Halmeoni_ juga.

Baiklah!

"Pokoknya…"

"Oke! Aku akan menikah denganmu." Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Toh, tidak ada ruginya, kan.

"Ternyata kau sungguh pengertian. Oke, kuminta kerja samamu."

Blush

Wajahku memanas ketika ia tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Ya… Walaupun dia menyebalkan kurasa akan banyak orang yang berbahagia… Kalau aku mengganti kartu keluargaku. Hanya sekedar kartu keluarga…

.

.

.

"Huwaa… Kenapa kita harus tinggal bersama segala?" Aku tidak bisa membendung airmataku lagi saat pagi ini aku dan _namja_ menyebalkan di sampingku telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Apa boleh buat! Karena _Harabeoji_ mengawasi kita."

"Tapiii… kupikir cuma sebatas kartu keluarga…" Isakku.

"Tenang saja aku tidak berniat memakanmu, tahu!" Mendengar suaranya dia sepertinya kesal karena aku tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi.

Cklek

"Masuklah."

Mata bulatku langsung membelak saat melihat keadaan apartemennya yang seperti sarang tikus.

"Ada satu kamar kosong kau tidur di sana saja." Dia sungguh tidak memperdulikan keadaan apartemennya yang kacau ini. Padahal apartemennya mahal! Dan dia pakai jas mahal juga tapi, kenapa apartemennya… Mengerikan! Tempat pijakan kaki pun tidak ada. Oh… ya ampun dia melempar jaketnya sembarang. Padahal aku paling tidak mau _namja_ yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri!

.

.

.

"Fuuh… Kalau bersih rasanya enak." Aku mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisku setelah selesai membersihkan apartemennya.

Aku tersenyum bangga dengan hasil kerjaku. Kuedarkan mataku melihat sekeliling ruangan yang saat ini terlihat bersih dan rapi tak ada pakaian yang bercecer hingga menutupi lantai lagi. Namun tiba-tiba aku senyumku langsung memudar ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Wah, lantainya kelihatan."

"Apa! Kenapa tanpa sadar aku jadi beres-beres!" Seketika aku langsung tersadar begitu suara berat _namja_ itu menyadarkanku.

Aku membalikan tubuhku menghadap padanya.

Oh? Dari mana dia?

"Kau dari mana?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja dari kantor! Kenapa kau bolos?"

Kualihkan perhatianku pada jendela yang belum aku tutup, "Lho? Sudah malam? Mau makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di luar, makanlah sendiri." Dia berjalan melewatiku.

Kepalanya bergerak seperti tengah mengamati sesuatu dalam apartemennya sendiri.

"Hmm, jadi seperti kehidupan pengantin baru."

Apa? Apa yang baru dia ucapkan?

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak punya waktu beres-beres karena sibuk. _Gomawo_."

Deg

Di-dia… berterima kasih padaku?

Baru kali ini ada _namja_ yang berterima kasih padaku…

Aliran darahku mengalir pada wajahku dan membuatnya lagi-lagi panas oleh _namja_ itu. Punggungnya yang lebar, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang tampan selalu membuatku lupa dengan keadaan sekitar dan membuat wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Mandilah duluan aku mau tidur sebentar." Setelah berkata seperti itu ia yang saat ini hanya memakai kemeja putihnya saja, membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa merah di berada di tengah ruangan ini.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ada apa denganku saat ini…

.

.

.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada ujung bathup dan memejamkan kepalaku, menikmati air hangat yang merendam tubuhku. Untung kamar mandinya bersih. Walau kebesaran, sih.

Haah…Sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang terjadi denganku seharian ini. Tanpa kusadari, tahu-tahu aku sudah menikah…

Sebenarnya menikah itu apa, sih?

Tadinya kupikir pernikahan bakal dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai…

Kepalaku mulai sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama berendam dan kejadian seharian ini yang berhasil membuat jantungku terus di uji.

"Ng? Lho? Kenapa hanya ada _bra_ saja?"

Jangan-jangan aku lupa celana dalam. Aakh! Yang benar saja! Di saat seperti ini! Aku meremas rambutku sedikit kasar karena kecerobohanku yang lupa membawa celana dalam di koperku. Aku mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya untuk menutupi tubuh polosku.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kuedarkan pandanganku, mencari keberadaan _namja_ itu.

Ukh! Untung dia sedang tidur.

Pelan-pelan aku melangkah untuk melewati sofa yang tengah Yunho tiduri. Kumohon tetaplah tidur. Doaku dalam hati saat aku sudah berhasil melewatinya.

Brugh

"Ahk!"

Karena pandanganku terlalu fokus padanya kakiku terantuk karpet dan jatuh dengan posisi pantat yang menungging ke atas.

"Ada apa…"

Wajahku memucat seketika saat mendengar suara kaget Yunho di belakang tubuhku. Sial dia pasti sudah melihat bagian bawah tubuhku terutama pantatku. Cepat-cepat aku membalikan tubuhku. Kelihatan! Kelihatan! Rasanya aku mau mati saja.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak berani memandang wajahnya saat ini. Aku sungguh malu.

"Kalau mau merayu pakai cara yang lebih genit, dong!"

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"Tapi, sepertinya bukan ide buruk juga kalau kita mencobanya sekali."

Ngomong apa, sih?

"Me-mencoba? Apa?" Gugupku.

"Sudah jelaskan. Kecocokan."

Yah! Orang ini ngomong apa, sih?

Aku semakin gemetaran saat tubuhnya kini sudah berada tepat di depanku. Diapun mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

"Toh, mulai sekarang kita akan jadi pasangan satu-satunya bagi yang lain." Bisiknya di telingaku.

"Sa-satu-satunya?" Untuk berbicarapun rasanya susah sekali, "A-apa? A-aku tidak mengerti."

Dia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan memandangku, "Aku juga tidak mengerti maksudmu. Jangan-jangan kau mau selingkuh terang-terangan di bawah pengawasan _Harabeoji_? Padahal, karena sudah menikah, cuma aku satu-satunya _namja_ bagimu. Jadi, jangan macam-macam!"

Plak

"Ukh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sontak ia terlonjak saat aku tiba-tiba saja menampar pipinya. Namun, ia langsung bungkam ketika melihat mataku yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Dan tanpa menghiraukannya aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya menuju kamar kosong yang batal kutempati karena setelah berganti baju aku akan memberikan surat cerai padanya dan pergi dari apartemennya.

Kali ini dia sudah sangat keterlaluan dia piker dia siapa berbicara seperti itu padaku.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**24 Februari**__** 2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter 1 :**

Plak

"Ukh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sontak ia terlonjak saat aku tiba-tiba saja menampar pipinya. Namun, ia langsung bungkam ketika melihat mataku yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Dan tanpa menghiraukannya aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya menuju kamar kosong yang batal kutempati karena setelah berganti baju aku akan memberikan surat cerai padanya dan pergi dari apartemennya.

Kali ini dia sudah sangat keterlaluan dia piker dia siapa berbicara seperti itu padaku.

.

.

.

**-Chapter ****2****-**

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 8 pagi, Jaejoong tiba di kantor dengan wajah lesu dan tidak bersemangat membuat kedua sahabatnya, Junsu dan Kibum terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

"_Nde_, kemarin juga kau pulang cepat. Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Timpal Kibum.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja Jaejoong, berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri kursi yang _yeoja_ bermata doe itu duduki. Namun _yeoja_ itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran kedua sahabatnya. Ia malah sibuk merapikan kertas-kertas yang memenuhi mejanya.

"Joongie-_ya_!"

"_Eh_? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya." Ujar Kibum.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dalam. "Sebenarnya aku sedang ada masalah dengan seorang _namja_."

Junsu dan Kibum tersentak kaget, tetapi sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa geli sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong keras.

"Hahahahaha… _Namja_? Aku mengerti pasti berat, ya?"

"Kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu, bilang saja, ya! Hahahahaha…"

Sekali lagi _yeoja_ berkulit seputih susu itu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menunduk dengan wajah sendu.

_Mereka pasti mengira aku bohong._

_Kalau kubilang namja itu Presdir yang mereka puja-puja itu pasti mereka tidak akan percaya._

"Jaejoong-_sshi_! Kesalahan apa lagi yang kau buat hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba Tuan Lee, atasan Jaejoong dan kedua sahabatnya itu datang.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap atasannya itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau dipanggil Presdir lagi!" Katanya.

_Ini dia! _

_Pasti namja mesum itu minta penjelasan karena aku pergi meninggalkan apartemennya begitu saja._

.

.

.

_Tok tok_

"Masuk."

_Haaah… Baiklah akan kukatakan dalam satu tarikan nafas_. Batin Jaejoong sebelum membuka pintu di depannya dengan perlahan.

_Aku harus tenang… Harus kukatakan...sebelum aku melihat wajahnya!_

Dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat—entah kenapa—_yeoja_ berparas cantik itu berjalan menghampiri seorang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri diam memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya di dekat jendela.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan _namja_ musang di depannya hanya berkisar 2 meter.

Jaejoong menunduk, tidak berani menatap sepasang mata musang yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam itu.

"Aku memanggilmu ke—"

"Aku tahu aku salah karena sudah menaruh surat cerai tanpa membicarakannya dulu! Tapi, aku serius! Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi meneruskan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang tidak kusukai! La—lagi pula…setelah kau bilang begitu…"

"Aku tak mempersalahkan itu, tapi ini…"

Jaejoong mendongak.

Wajah seputih susunya berubah menjadi merah padam dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia langsung merebut celana dalam miliknya dari tangan Yunho.

"Kau lupa celanamu terjatuh di lantai." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah tenang dan tanpa dosa.

_Namja_ musang itu lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya dan mengambil sebuah amplop di atas tumpukan dokumen.

"Hari ini akan kuantar surat yang kau tinggalkan tadi pagi ke kantor pemerintahan. Dan nanti aku akan berhenti dari sini, jadi kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

_Deg_

Entah kenapa mendadak jantung Jaejoong merasa sakit, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuknya ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir hati itu.

"Memang pernikahan kita terdengar menggelikan tapi, aku serius. Apa yang kukatakan semalam padamu juga berlaku untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli _yeoja_ seperti apa kau itu dan apakah kau akan mencintaiku atau tidak nantinya. Yang jelas dengan adanya perjanjian ini, aku akan bersikap setia dan aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk itu."

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang kembali merona ketika Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman kecil padanya.

"Tapi, apa boleh buat kalau kau tak punya kesiapan yang sama denganku. Kembalilah bekerja."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Yunho, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai seolah berat untuk meninggalkan ruangan _namja_ itu.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang malam atau sekitar pukul 5, Jaejoong sudah pulang dari kantor dan kini ia tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan gontai. Bahkan, kepalanya terus menunduk sejak turun dari bis.

_Apa sesuatu aka mulai terjadi seandainya aku bertahan?_

_Walau pernikahan ini berakhir hanya dalam satu malam saja, bukan berarti sama sekali tak memberikan rasa baru._

Karena terlalu fokus melamun Jaejoong tidak menyadari sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya.

Jaejoong memencet beberapa digit angka di samping pintu berwarna hitam itu. Setelah pintu sudah tidak terkunci, Jaejoong membuka pintu itu sedikit dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"A—aku pulang…lagi…" Ujarnya terbata, namun tidak ada sahutan dari sang Ayah. Membuat Jaejoong memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Appa_, kau dirumah? _Mian_ pernikahanku gagal jadi…utangnya…"

Jaejoong tercekat, mata bulatnya semakin bertambah bulat ketika melihat beberapa orang _namja_ berbadan besar berada dirumahnya.

Mr. Kim menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong. "Joongie? _Neo wasseo_! Kebetulan sekali, _Appa_ akan langsung memberitahumu sekarang kalau begitu. Kemarilah."

Jaejoong menyeret kakinya menuju Mr. Kim dengan ragu dan takut saat melewati _namja_-_namja_ berbadan besar dan bertampang menyeramkan itu, lalu duduk di samping Mr. Kim.

"Karena ada orang baik yang mau meminjamkan uang, _Appa_ memutuskan akan memulai bisnis lagi."

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Ayah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Pasalnya selama 23 tahun menjadi putrinya, belum pernah sekali pun Ayahnya itu berhasil dengan usaha bisnisnya. Alih-alih mendapat untung justru malah buntung yang selalu Ayahnya dapat. Jaejoong juga sebenarnya tak habis pikir, apa Ayahnya itu bodoh atau polos? Karena Mr. Kim tidak pernah kapok meminjam uang untuk modal bisnisnya itu pada sekelompok mafia, yang artinya bunga dari pinjaman uang itu begitu besar. Dan jika sudah begitu terpaksa ia yang harus menanggungnya. Seperti saat ia harus terpaksa menjadi host di salah satu _pub_ milik seorang mafia karena sang Ayah yang tidak sanggup membayar hutang dan bunganya.

Mr. Kim yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Jangan khawatir, kali ini pasti berhasil."

"_APPA_! MEREKA MAFIA, KAN! ORANG BAIK YANG DIMAKSUD _APPA_ ITU MAFIA, KAN! KENAPA _APPA_ MEMINJAM UANG PADA MAFIA, LAGI? KENAPA _APPA_ TIDAK BELAJAR DARI PENGALAMAN YANG SUDAH-SUDAH, _SIH_?" Pekik Jaejoong dengan emosi yang meluap-luap saat sudah mencerna dengan baik maksud dan tujuan Mr. Kim itu.

"Apa ini putri Anda?" Ujar seorang _namja_ kekar dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung besarnya.

_Deg_

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya, tidak berani menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

"_N—nde_…" Jawabnya gugup.

"Kalau begitu izinkan kami memberitahunya."

.

.

.

"_MWO_? Rumah dan tanah ini akan jadi jaminan?"

Jaejoong tercekat matanya terbelak ketika _namja_ yang tadi menyapanya selesai menceritakan perihal peminjaman uang yang dilakukan Mr. Kim, beserta jaminan yang akan didapatnya jika Ayah biologis Jaejoong itu tidak sanggup membayar uang dan bunganya.

"_Nde_, _Appa_-mu sudah setuju akan memberikan rumah dan tanah ini jika ia tidak sanggup membayar hutangnya pada kami."

_Appa… Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?_

"Tapi, _Ahjushi_… Apa jaminannya tak bisa barang lain?" Ujar Jaejoong berusaha bernegosiasi.

"_Ye_?" _Namja_ itu menatap Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Aku bersedia menjaminkan apa saja, ke—kecuali tanah ini…"

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Berusaha menahan emosi dan rasa kecewa pada Ayahnya.

_Kenapa aku terus yang harus mengalami ini semua?_ Ujarnya dalam hati dengan tubuh bergetar dan kepala tertunduk.

_Namja_ bertampang sedikit menyeramkan itu mengelus dagunya seolah sedang berpikir. "Hmm, repot juga. Memangnya di sini apa lagi yang berharga?" Ucapnya dengan pandangan mata yang mengedar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. "Tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa bekerja di _pub_ kami."

_Tidak!_

_Aku tidak mau bekerja lagi di pub._

.

.

.

_Ckiiiiiit _

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah keluarga Kim. Membuat dua orang _namja_ berjas hitam yang menjaga di depan pagar bercat putih itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Wah, itu _Lamborghini_ _Gallardo_! _Daebak_!" Seru kedua orang itu dengan mata yang menatap kagum pada mobil mewah nan elegan berwarna merah itu. Namun tiba-tiba pintu depan kemudinya terbuka, menampakkan seorang _namja_ tinggi bermata musang, yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim tanpa menghiraukan kedua _namja_ berjas hitam yang masih terpesona dengan mobil miliknya itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kami bukan organisasi amal! Kami tidak bisa memberikan pinjaman tanpa jaminan!"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

Sepasang mata doenya ia tutup rapat-rapat.

Jaejoong tengah berpikir tentang keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya saat ini, karena ini tidak mau salah langkah.

_Aku tidak mau bekerja di bisnis hiburan lagi._

_Halmeoni, Jooongie…_

_Cklek_

"Ternyata tidak dikunci. Ceroboh sekali!"

Sontak semua orang yang berada di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

_Jung Yunho!_ Batin Jaejoong terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu _namja_ berbadan besar itu.

Tetapi _namja_ yang memiliki kulit tan itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan _namja_ itu, ia malah berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang berada di sana.

"A—ada perlu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho merogoh saku di bagian dalam jas, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih kemudian mengambil selembar kertas di dalamnya.

"Ini! Ini! Coba kau lihat tinta di surat permohonan cerainya melebar! Aku jadi tidak bisa ke kantor pemerintahan untuk mengajukannya."

Perasaan tegang yang tadi sempat dirasakannya kini menghilang dalam sekejap, digantikan oleh wajah cengonya menatap kertas yang disodorkan Yunho di hadapannya.

Yunho menoleh, memandang _namja_-_namja_ berjas hitam diruangan itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Siapa mereka?"

_Deg_

Jaejoong tersentak, dengan cepat ia langsung merebut kertas yang berada di tangan Yunho, bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian _namja_ musang itu.

"Ah, mereka bukan siapa-siapa! Hanya orang-orang yang akan memulai usaha baru dengan _Appa_."

"Usaha? Padahal, kalian belum bayar utang?"

"_Eh_… Ini yang harus diperbaiki, kan? A—aku akan segera mengambil pulpen..._ukh_..."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isakan dan cairan bening yang tanpa di duga sudah membasahi kedua pipi mulus tanpa cacatnya itu. Tetapi, semakin _yeoja_ itu menahannya semakin banyak pula cairan itu keluar dari mata indahnya. Dan isakannya pun semakin terdengar keras.

"Kenapa kau datang sekarang? Pasti kau menganggapku bodoh, kan? Kau pikir semua ini tidak akan terjadi andai saja aku bertahan! Iya, kan? Tapi, aku—"

"Kau ingin ditolong?"

_Deg_

Mendadak jantungnya terasa hangat mendengar suara berat _namja_ di depannya itu. Walau pun isakannya sudah berhenti, tetapi airmatanya masih saja mengalir di kedua mata doenya itu.

"Apa kau ingin kutolong?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi, sambil memandang mata doe milik Jaejoong dengan kedua mata musangnya yang tegas, namun penuh ketulusan dan kelembutan yang terpancar dalam mata itu.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terdiam, tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan airmata dan isakan yang kembali lolos dari bibir ranumnya.

"_Hiks_…Tolong aku…"

"_Oke_!"

_Sret_

_Breeek breeek breeek_

Yunho merobek surat cerai itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil setelah sebelumnya merebutnya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Lain kali, di saat seperti ini kau harus menambahkan kata 'suamiku'! Nyonya Jung Jaejoong."

_Blush_

Seketika wajah Jaejoong berubah warna dari putih menjadi merah padam ketika mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Yunho barusan. Ia sungguh merasa malu dipanggil seperti itu.

_Aish, kenapa aku malah terpesona? _

_Tapi, aku bersyukur dia menolongku. _

_Dan, Aku sedikit berterima kasih pada kecerobohanku dalam mengisi surat permohonan cerai itu. _

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya _Appa_-mu yang seperti itu menjadi mertuaku? Menyedihkan…" Ucap Yunho dengan jujur pada Jaejoong yang kini duduk di kursi samping kemudinya. Tetapi, _yeoja_ berkulit seputih susu itu tidak membalas ucapan Yunho, karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu, jadi ia tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Syukurlah aku tidak jadi duda."

"_Yah_! Aku juga sama, tahu!" Balas Jaejoong cepat. "Ta—tapi aku, sih tak masalah soal itu, tapi…terima kasih, ya. Kalau sampai aku masuk ke dunia hiburan, pasti aku…"

_Ckiiiiiiit_

_Duuk _

_Yunho langsung menginjak pedal rem yang membuat mobil tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, dan membuat Jaejoong merintih karena keningnya telah sukses membentur dashboard depan mobil sedikit keras._

"_Yah_! Kenapa mengerem mendadak? Bahaya…" Jerit Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang sedikit memerah.

Dengan cepat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong dan menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan tampang terkejut. "Itu…maksud ucapanmu itu…kau masih perawan?" Tanyanya, seolah tidak percaya.

Jaejoong membeku, menghentikan usapan tangan di keningnya. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena sudah kelepasan bicara.

"Hahaha…maksudku aku… _Nde_…" Jawab Jaejoong pasrah. _Toh_, jika pun ia berbohong Yunho pasti akan mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Haaah…

Akhirnya kehidupan pernikahan kami pun dimulai lagi. tapi, begitu kembali ke mansionnya ruangan yang kemarin sudah kubereskan, sudah berantakan lagi.

Pasti dia bohong kalau bilang tidak punya waktu membereskannya…

Benar-benar menyebalkan!

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Akhirnya…setelah sekian lama chapter 2-nya bisa di update juga…**

**Maaf ya telat update karena entah kenapa Git sekarang lagi males banget ngetik. Andai punya asisten pasti Git akan nyuruh asisten Git buat ngetik#plak abaikan.**

_**Gygit93, **__**06 April **__**201**__**4**_

_**09:30 AM**_


End file.
